Front Page
by DarkShadow At Midnight
Summary: Inuyasha T is Tokyos fav hot singer,but goes to school like everyone else.He goes out with Tokyo's second richest popular girl,Kikyo Mines.The public thought that sort of couple was great,and normal.Until the new girl,Kagome,comes.FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Being Who I Am Part 1

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!

Summary To New Story;Front Page:Inuyasha Takahashi is Tokyo's favorite hot singer,but goes to school like everyone else.He goes out with Tokyo's second richest girl,Kikyo Mines. The public thought that sort of coup0le was great,and normal. Until the new girl,Kagome,comes. She's a bad chick that's fighting for freedom. How will the public act when they find out The Inuyasha Takahashi fell for an outsider,bad chick name Kagome Higurashi.

Front Page Chapter 1"Being Who I Am,Part 1"

_What's up. I'm Inuyasha Takahashi. Also known as Amber Orbs. I'm 17. I'm Tokyo's most awesome singer. Hot as well. I also go out with Tokyo's second ritchest popular girl,Kikyo Mines. At school we always try to find out whose the first but... they say it's tops secret. The weird thing is she lives in Kyoto. Well, let's get serious here. _

_Ummm... my mother,Izayoi,died of Tuberculosis,and my Father,Inu Taisho lives in America. Doing business as he always does. He's been wounded since that day but always has a smirk on his face. She died when I was 8-years old,and my older brother Sesshomaru was 10. He was wounded but never showed his tears. He's different know. He can be cool at sometimes but also a pain in the ass. Considering he's my mannager. AKA the boss of me. Let's see what else?_

_Since I was a pup in diaper's I've been best friend with Sango Yamata, and Miroku Higurashi. Hold that thought. I forgot to tell you I'm half demon. Wow. Don't judge me for it. Even though I think you would. Since everyone else does. I can tell you are by your scent,and your comment. Even by your voice. So no sarcasm please even though I think it's hot coming to girls._

_Though Kikyo isn't that much of a expert in sarcasm. Anyway back to the subject. Yeah! Sango,and Miroku have been really great friends. Although Miroku keeps this secret that he always gets angry about. He tells us his parents have arguements about it. All he says is "The day will come"_

_I'll get it out of him eventually. Then again I doubt it since it's been over years since we got the hint. I'll get over it though I'm way to curious._

_Sango is very violent. When she gets pissed all I want to do is blame it on Miroku. Which works everytime. Since Miroku goes out with Sango... and the fact he has womanizing issues. Yeah. Works all the time. They're really great friends thought. Always having my back. Nothing can take that love I have for them away._

_Then there are my enemies. I have quite a few I suppose. Here I'll make a list:Naraku,Hojo,Kagura,Kouga,Kanna,Old Man down the road,Kaguya,Yura,Mamoru,few of my father's enemies as well,and my mothers. There's a lot. Those are the main one's I hate. They've been my enemy since preschool. I once was even Kikyo's enemy. UNTIL elementary came. I started having these feelings for her when I found out her father beat her. Well... thats a whole other story. I do remeber this one huge._

_I was about 6-years old. It was the middle of winter. Sango and I were playing outside. Hadn't seen Miroku all day. A ambulance came running down the road. Police as well. Right in front of Miroku's house. Next thing we know Miroku's father's dead body was being carried out. His mother was screaming. Miroku was yelling,and struggling under the policemen._

_As they took this also screaming dark haired girl to the car. She was screaming Miroku's name over and over. Two other bodies were taken out of the house. A man that was Naraku's father,Koshi,was being taken out in handcuffs. We tried to get to Miroku,but we were told to go inside by Inu Taisho as he went over. Looking pale as ever. The girl was taken away. Miroku was red in anger. His mother was crying her eyes out. The next day we hadn't seen Naraku. _

_We hadn't seen him until my 15th birthday. Miroku never spoke around Naraku. He always got pale or red. Anger or fear. We always tried to ask, but knew it'd hurt him. Just by asking. His mother sent Miroku off with his uncle a year after his father's death. She'd been hitting,and blaming him for everything. So his uncle,Juron,took custody. A week later his mother shot herself in the heart. _

_Of which she ached. Miroku had been in tyerapy until his 12th birthday since then,and homeschooled. Sango had been hurting for him. Considering she was a adopted child. Her brother,mother,and father died in a airplane crash. When she was only 5. My mother had almost had a nervous brake down,because Sango's mother was a very close friend. To me as well. Well, enough with the sad stories. Let's get to the happy one's._

_I have a little sister. Her name's Shiroi. She leaves with my Dad in America. She's only three years younger than me. Since I'm 17 now she's 14 now. I'd do anything for her. She took it harder than any of us. When mother died. Then she recovered after Miroku's family incident. She felt that sadness would only cause darkness._

_She was also right. She had the thought of my miko mother. That's another reason I love Kikyo. She's a miko just like my mother. I was told as a kid she was very honorable until she had me of course. She always told me I was better than fame. Fame... way to talk of the devil,eh? I hate when people try to embrass me. I end up getting so pissed I'll kill the person. I'd get stopped of course by Sango. _

_With her bone chilling stare. Wow... I never wrote this much but yeah... what other story do I have for you? Oh! Me and Sesshomaru are half brother's. His mother died giving birth to him. So my mother was a major person in his life. When she died. All warmness became cold. He always had that cold glare until he met Rin. This girl he's oh-so in love with._

_My stories coming to a end I suppose. Other than me telling I became fab when I tured 13. Have my dad's great smirk,and his voice. Sesshomaru has the same but he doesn't like crowds. So! Let me stop bragging. I'll talk to you all later. Peace! _

_Sincerely,_

_Inuyasha Takahashi AKA Amber Orbs_

_P.S:Let The Drama of Life beginning!!!_

_**Well? Good? Bad? Short!!!! I know I know my bad but... even I don't write a long diary entry unless it's REALLY REALLY bad or dramaish. Like one of my friends are pregnant. That's about ir or one died., (knocks on wood) Don't want that happening,but anyone can you all please review!! I'd appreicate it a lot! thanks!! Also...**_

_**NEXT CHAPPY CALLED:BEING WHO I AM PART 2! KAGS STORY! I KNOW I WANNA KNOW SO REVIEW THEN GO TO THE NEXT!!!!!!**_


	2. Being Who I Am Part 2

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

Front Page Chapter 2"Being Who I Am Part 2"

_Yo! This is Kagome Jaylin Higurashi. Also known as Death's Key. I'm 16-years old. I'm a bad chick of course! Yeah! Okay let me start. I was adopted when I was 5-years old. When my parents died in an arguement. A really bad arguement. I'll get to that but first I'll tell you what I've been threw in teenage years._

_No,no wait... I'll start with the past. I shouldn't keep hiding it. You're a book for god's sake so... but... anyway here I go! When my parents were in school. My Dad's best friend,Koshi,had a dangerous cush on my mother,June. So he continued being friend with my parents. They got married,and then had me. So when I turned 5-years old. Me,and my parents went to vist my cousin,Aunt,and Uncle. He told my Dad he was coming._

_When he got there. He went completely crazy. When he slapped my mother... my Uncle,Takeo,punched him. Koshi pulled out a knife,and stabbed my uncle in his heart. My aunt,Saya,screamed. I and Miroku were ordered to leave the room. By my father. Miroku refused,and told me not to go. So I didn't. I was in hysteric's. My uncle was on the floor._

_He was dead. Then my father,Masaki,began yelling. My mother was crying on the floor holding her cheek. Then Koshi had began saying he loved my mother. He wanted to live with me,and my Mom. I began screaming telling I hated him,and that I wanted him to live. He growled and pulled out his gun. Soon as my dad turned his back. A bullet went threw his heart. That's when I screamed in terror. _

_I... was tramatized. Miroku tried his best to jump on Koshi,but was held back by Miroku's mom,Saya. Then Koshi turned to my mother saying sorry,and that he loved her. He shot my mother,and she died over my father. The next thing we knew the police were braking down the door. Koshi tried to run but was caught easily by over five policemen. I was being yanked out the door by one of the policemen. Miroku grabbed onto my sleeve. His silver bracelet slipping into my hands as a police yanked him back. I screamed,and screamed his name. To no avail._

_I noticed a hanyou boy with silver hair and a girl staring at her. I ignored them,and tried to get back to my cousin. They finally got me into the car,and drove to the orphanage. I stayed there until I was 12. When I turned 6. I heard my Aunt Saya killed herself. Also that Miroku lived with Uncle Juron. The day after their deaths... I met this boy,Naraku. He'd became my best friend at the orphanage. He got adopted the same day I did,but not by the same people. _

_The person who adopted her was a drunk. Who loved to beat on her. Then when I turned 12. I had a huge crush on Naraku. Two years later. Naraku,and I went out. For only a year. I was 15. He began acting all weird. He raped me at a bar we snuck into. _

_I never saw him since that horrible rainy day. I was in so much pain. I always wanted to forget. I never could though. I'd sent Miroku a letter telling him what happened and he was pissed,but could do nothing about it. Then there's now. I'm 16-years old,and moving to live with my cousin,Miroku. I can finally be in his arms again. He made sure I kept the bracelet. I can never start over thoguh._

_Then things end here. I never had friends,and my veins ran cold like snow. That had melted into me. I never want to remeber those days. Never. I hope to never see his face,but in order to be with my cousin. I suppose I have too. So I'll be myself around Miroku,but in school. I'll never trust anyone. I hope to never be convinced to love again._

_The only person I'll love is my uncle,and Miroku. For their all I have left in family. Well, that's about all I needed to tell you. So how about... we start our new entry of drama tommorow. Tokyo here I come!_

_Love,_

_Kagome Jaylin Higurashi_

_P.S. So it all begins here..._

_**So how was it!? Good? Bad! Short!!!!! I know I know my bad!!! But... like I said in chappy 1! I don't write entries that long. Who does? (Don't answer that)**_

_**Anyway, REVIEW!!!!!! I'll appreicate it a lot!!! Hopw you guys will enjoy the rest of this story!!!!**_

_**UP NEXT:CHAPTER 3"MUSIC'S GIFT"**_

_**Hmmmm... Inuyasha Takahashi...Music...Gift... Kagome? Who knows... let's move on and find out!**_

_**REVIEWWW!!**_

_**Review!!**_

_**Please and Thank you!!!! Thanks! Again!**_


	3. Music's Gift

DarkShadow At Midnight!!!

Diaclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

Front Page Chapter 3"Music's Gift"

Kagome stepped off of the bus,and made her way to the front door of the house. She clinged onto the bag on her shoulder. She took a breath and knocked on the door. There was a tump,and then laughing. Of a girl.

She looked at the ground harshly as the door opened. There was a gasp. She looked up fast to see Miroku. Kagome squealed and hugged him. Miroku hugged her back.

"You couldn't of called first!I'm so glad to see you!"laughed Miroku.

Kagome smiled"I'm glad to see you too.You've grown so much"

"Haha so in"he said opening a door wider.

Kagome walked in,and dodged a shoe that hit Miroku right in the face. She reached for her pocket knife,but Miroku stopped her rubbing his face.

Miroku cleared his throat"It's alright.Nothing's gonna hurt you,and... sango!What was that for!this is my cousin!"

"Oh.Well you still deserved it pervert!Anyway... I'm Sango Yamata.You?"she holding out a hand.

Kagome took it hesitantly"Kagome Higurashi"

"Cool.So... are you staying down here in Tokyo?"she asked politely.

Kagome nodded smiling only a but"Yeah.I'm living here with my uncle,and Miro."

"Yeah!So are you coming to the concert tonight?"asked Sango overexicted.

Kagome liked this girl"What concert?"

"Oh my gosh!Miroku!,"she yelled smacking him upside the head. "You didn't tell Inuyasha about her did you!?"

"No.My apoligeizes.Inuyasha Takahasi-

"Oh you mean the singer dude?"asked Kagome a bit out of it.

Sango nodded"He's awesome!Right?"

"He's alright nothing special.I suppose I'll go"shrugged Kagome.

Sango gasped"Wow... you're the first to be a judgeamental!"

"Yeah... sorry about that.I'll go though"smiled Kagome.

Sango smiled"Great!I'll int-

"I'll introduce her if-

"What!?"asked Sango as her eyes caught fire.

Miroku stammered"Y.yeah...s..s..she yeah...I'll go get ready"

"I want to get washed up.Be back in a hour"said Kagome going up the stairs.

Sango called"Actually you have 40 mintues to get ready,Kagome!"

"WHAT!DAMN IT!"yelled Kagome picking up her pace.

After about 30 mintues. Kagome was dressed and ready. She had on a black long sleeve. The sleeve was white,and black jeans. Her hair pulled back in a low ponytail. Sango,and Miroku waited in the kitchen for Kagome.

Kagome walked in"Ready guys?"

"Yeah!Let's go you two"said Mitoku making his way toward the car. They followed.

_**Concert:At Club**_

They walked in. It was very lud in the club. There was a poster that said 'Amber Orbs'

"I'm the guitarist.Stay with Sango,okay?"said Miroku in her ear. She nodded.

Miroku ran to the back to see Inuyasha argueing with Kikyo. He groaned. They were forever fighting. Then he's always saying how much he loved her. A whole bucnh of crap.

Miroku yelled"On in 20secs!"

Miroku ran out onto the stage.

"So know what?"yelled Inuyasha.

Kikyo groaned"Just forget it!i'm out of here!"

Kikyo stomped out. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and got onto the bed. The crowd cheered wildy. He looked around for his other friend,Sango. His eyes landed on her dark brown one's.

She clapped and cheered. He relaxed. Inuyasha looked at Miroku who seemed troubled only a bit.

"Miroku!What's wrong!?"he asked. He was staring at something.

Inuyasha followed his eyes. His eyes caught to lureing hazel eyes. He blinked then looked at the person's face. It was a girl. She had long raven hair,and hazel eyes.

She was beautiful. All he could think was 'wow'

Inuyasha asked"W...whose that?"

"That's my cousin.Let's get this over with.She didn't even want to come"he said in a hush tone.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku's face. Already knwoing he was having flashbacks. He nodded. The guitar started. Inuyasha played along with his own guitar.

Kagome looked around not likeing the ground. Getting a strange vibe. From every person there. She clenched onto her pocket knife. Her eyes caught Miroku's. he was shaking his head.

Kagome nodded and let her hand fall to her side. The music began.(I DON'T OWN IT HINDER DOES!!!!!! IT'S CALLED BLISS!I DON'T OWN IT!!!)

(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
I'll go ahead and pour myself a drink  
I really couldn't care less what you think  
Well I don't have to listen now  
Live this day down  
If I can't feel a thing  
You might as well save your goodbyes  
We can give this train wreck one last ride  
I'm gonna have to listen now  
Live this day down  
If I don't make things right  
I'll tell you one last time

I don't wanna know it's over  
So save your goodbye kiss  
I don't wanna know it's over  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
I can hardly see  
What's in front of me  
Cause the vodka's running on empty  
I can't stay sober  
If it's over  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
So save your goodbye kiss  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)

I woke up with a heartbeat in my head  
I reached for the bottle by the bed  
I saw your side was not slept in  
Cold sheets again  
Remind me of what you said  
We need to take a break for a while  
It's been so long since I smiled  
I don't wanna listen now  
Live this day down  
With you so drunk and high  
So I'll say goodbye

I don't wanna know it's over  
So save your goodbye kiss  
I don't want to know it's over  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
I can hardly see  
What's in front of me  
Cause the vodka's running on empty  
I can't stay sober  
If it's over

I don't wanna know it's over  
So save your goodbye kiss  
I don't wanna know it's over  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
Now I know I can't stay sober  
Cause you left me here like this  
I don't wanna know  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
So save your goodbye kiss  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
I can hardly see  
What's in front of me  
Cause the vodka's running on empty  
I can't stay sober  
If it's over  
If it's over  
I don't wanna know  
If it's over  
If it's over  
I don't wanna know

Kagome cheered. The song was actually awesome. His voice was hot! She had to hold the urge to blush at her own thought. She cheered. Miroku jumped off the stage leaving his guitar. He grabbed Kagome's hand and stomped out.

"Miroku!What is it!?Why are you leaving!I actually liked it!"she said trying to keep up with his pace.

Miroku grunted"Naraku's in there.He saw you"

Kagome's blood ran cold. Sango ran out catching up. Soon as they were in the car,and leaving. Inuyasha came out. He cursed under his breath. He turned to the left to see Naraku staring at the car that left. His face cold,and pissed.

"What are you looking at,half breed!"he spat angerly.

Inuyasha growled"Go to hell,Naraku!"

"If I go... she' coming with me"he hissed disappearing into the trees.

Who was she? What in the world was he talking about. Inuyasha shrugged the creepy feeling off. Kikyo ran out,and grabbed hia arm as the annoying crowd came taking pictures. He glared down at Kikyo as she waved.

Rolling his eyes as well. Flashes of when he was kid flashed. That girl... looked a lot like the girl that was calling Miroku's name. He gasped. His cousin!? It was her!

Inuyasha was too curious for his own good. Music was a gift for him today. Was it love at first sight. He shook that off faster than aynone could say his name again. He sighed heavily and did what needed to be done.

_**This was like totally dumb and stupid but I'm sooo tired,and I really wanted to do this so you get it!!! Review!Even if it sucked! Good Bad!? A bit long! That's cool! Anyway!!!! REVIEWWWW!!!!**_

_**NO GRAMMER OR CORRECTION CRAP I MEAN IT!!!!!!!!!**_


	4. Curiousity Set Fate

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!

Front Page Chapter 4"Curiousity Set Fate"

_**Next Day**_

Kagome ate cereal quietly as Miroku watched TV. He hadn't said anything since that concert. She knew she shoudn't of gone. He was mad obviously,and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you angry,Miroku?"asked Kagome.

Miroku looked at her confused"What are you talking about,Kagome?"

"Cut the crap,Miroku!"yelled Kagome turning the television off.

Miroku stood up,and sighed"I still don-

"I no longer need your pity or protection,Miroku!Stop acting like you have to hide the truth from me!"yelled Kagome shooting to her feet.

Sango had came from upstairs. She looked at the arguement. They hadnt noticed the doorbell had rung. She rolled her eyes knowing it was the curious Inuyasha. She opened the door and let him in.

Miroku looked into her cold hazel eyes"You've changed.More than I expected"

"You're just noticing that?"she said in a low voice.

Miroku asked"Why?"

"That's a dumb question"she muttered.

Miroku yelled"I asked why!What are you not telling me,Kagome!"

Miroku grabbed her wrist knowing she was about to leave. She went pale and pushed him away from her.

"Don't touch me!That's a reason why I came down here!I'm sick of everyone thinking they can grab me like some helpless poor person!"she spat grabbing her coat.

Miroku asked"Who!Whose been hitting you,Kagome!"

"Stay out of it!It's none of your business!No one cared!Why should you start know!"yelled Kagome pushing past Inuyasha and leaving.

Miroku ran out"Kagome!Kagome?"

She was no where in sight. Sango looked at Miroku sadly. She knew he must be hurting. It was the second day she'd been there. Drama was already beginning.

Inuyasha sniffed. Her scent wasn't even far. He looked up. She was on the roof. Inuyasha snuck out the back door,and climbed the vine staff. Up to the roof.

She sat there looking at the dawn sun rising. He smelt her tears. Inuyasha sat beside her. She jumped then relaxed looking away. Her long hair fell over her shoulder's.

"Are you alright?"he asked curious.

Her scent popped out like a sore tumb. It was of jasmine,and rain. It was a scent he never smelt before. Very soothing.

Kagome whispered"What do you want?I don't even know you"

"That's a first"snorted Inuyasha.

Kagome wiped her tears. Ignoring him. She hugged her knees. He sighed.

Inuyasha asked"So... you're Miroku's cousin?Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yeah,and you're one of those preps.Inuyasha Takahashi"she muttered out.

Inuyasha frowned"I'm just as normal as you are"

"That's the point.You don't have the same life as me so... you wouldn't be normal.What happened?Someone died in your family?How casual"grunted out Kagome.

Inuyasha clenched his fist"Who do you think you are!"

"The person without a soul nor heart"she whispered treambling.

Inuyasha sighed"If you had no heart you wouldn't be hurting right now"

"Just what's your deal?"she yelled looking at him finally.

Inuyasha smirked"My deal is curiousity"

"I'm not a experiment ya know!Well you know what!Make up your min because curiousity set fate!"she yelled angerly.

Inuyasha sighed"Well... so be it"

"Huh?"she said confused.

Inuyasha snorted"Let's change the subject.Um... how old are you?"

"16"she said smiling.

Inuyasha smirked"17.U-

"My turn to ask a question!,"she blurted cutting him off. "So... where do you get your voice from?"

Inuyasha rised an eyebrow"My father.Um... can you sing?"

"Can I?You obviously did not know my cousin very well because I have my mother's voice!It's better than yours!"she said laughing at his insulted face.

They didn't notice Miroku,and Sango watching them. Miroku had a huge grin on his face. Inuyasha actually made Kagome laugh. He'd have to thank him later. Maybe he could get answers. After their conversation.

Inuyasha smirked"Is that a challenge?"

"Okay.You sing something first."she said smiling.

Inuyasha nodded"Okay... here I go.It's called My Sacrifice by Creed.I'll sing a few lines.Here I go,"

"When you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice"

"Like I said mines better than yours!"sh said still dazed and fuzzy from his voice.

Inuyasha smirked"Oh,really?Then why do you have that look in your eye.That almost all girls have around me?"

"WHAT?"she yelled turning red. She looked away and shook her head. He laughed.

Kagome rolled her eyes"Okay.I'm gonna sing Lithium by Evanescence.Only a few lines.Here I go,"

"Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me"

Inuyasha was in total shock. Her voice was amazing! Maybe she was right. Her voice was more... experinced! He loved it. She giggled threw her hands.

"Told'cha so"she said still laughing.

Inuyasha snorted"Whatever"

"Hmph."she said crossing her arms.

Inuyasha whispered"Your voice was beautiful.Never heard a voice like that before.Other than my mother"

"Oh.Has she passed?"she asked knowing by his expression.

Inuyasha nodded"Yeah"

"Sorry"she said looking at the dawn sky.

Inuyasha shrugged"It's cool.Anyway will I see you at school tommorow?"

"What for!?It's the last day until winter break!How'd I look coming on the last day?!"she yelled in bewilderment.

Inuyasha shrugged"Make first expression?"

"Fine... I suppose"she said sighing giving into his hopeful amber eyes.

Inuyasha danced inside but nodded"Cool"

"I better go talk to,Miroku"she said standing.

Inuyasha stood as well"Yeah.I'm gonna go anyway"

They both walked inside together. Miroku and Sango were laughing. When they walked in it got real quiet. They brushed off they weird feeling that they were up to something.

"I'm sorry,Miroku"she said sighing.

Miroku asked"Are you-

"It was my adopted mother.She was a cruel drunk.That didn't give a shit"hissed Kagome under her breath.

Miroku looked into her sad eyes"You don't have to worry about the past anymore."

"I know"she said in a lieing voice.

Sango clapped her hands together"So!How about school tommorow?!"

Everyone groaned and fell back anime style. Except Sango of course who was laughing.

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Next Chappy Called:Two Unexpected Calls.**_

_**Wow... are things about to get heated up in here?**_


	5. Two Unexpected Calls

DarkShadow At Midnight!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

Front Page Chapter 5"Two Unexpected Calls"

The next day Kagome went to school. She sat in advisory dozing off as she usual did. Miroku sighed heavily as the teacher walked toward her desk angerly. Mr.Takya hated sleeping students. Kagome was indeed gonna talk back.

"Please don't talk back.Please don't touch her"whispered Miroku afriad to himself.

Mr.Takya touch Kagome's arm,and frown very harshly.

He grumbled"I won't give no pity,Ms.Higurashi"

"Well.You're gonna wish I would if you don't get your hand off my shoudler"said Kagome looking at the desk angerly.

Mr.Takya clenched her shoulder tighter"Excuse me,wench!?"

"That's it!"she yelled standing up and punching the man in the face.

He fell back. He held his broken,bloody nose in pain. He groaned in pain. Everyone looked at Kagome in shock. Other's laughed. Including Kikyo,and her group. Kagome was red in anger.

She jumped at the man but Miroku caught her and dragged her out the room. She was screaming tell him to let go. Sango was laughing so hard tears fell. Inuyasha was beyound shock.

_**Lunch**_

"What's your name?"asked Kikyo as she sat in front of Kagome.

Kagome looked up into the bright yet dull grey eyes"Kagome higurashi,you?"

"I'm Kikyo Mines.Inuyasha Takahashi's girlfriend"she said bragging obviously.

Kagome sighed"If you came to brag... leave"

"No... I always tell newby's that.To make them know he's mine"she said with a smug smirk.

Kagome glared into her eyes"Look at me.Do I really care?"

"Attitude much"hissed Kikyo getting pissed at Kagome's sarcasm.

Kagome tapped her chin"Um... uh... yep"

"AH!You're so rude!Bitch!"she spat angerly.

Kagome smirked"Sorry.I'm not half dog like your babe,Inuyasha"

"How dare you call him that!I only call him that!"she yelled standing up angerly. Everyone trned to watch intrested.

Inuyasha looked up from his meal with Miroku,and Sango. Kagome wanted to eat alone. So they let her. Inuyasha sighed heavily covering his face with his hand.

Kagome mimmicked in Kikyo's high pitch voice"_How dare you call him that!Only I call him that_!"

"WHAT?!"screamed Kikyo turning red.

Kagome began to get pissed"Buzz off,whore!"

"WHORE!?"she yelled in complete angish.

Kagome tore the cap off her milk and dumb it on Kikyo's head"Got milk,bitch!?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,"screamed Kikyo. "My new shirt!"

Everyone in the cafertria laughed. Some boys whistled at Kagome liking her style. Kagome stuck a bird at them all.

Kagome yelled angerly"Go to hell you basturds!"

Her eyes landed on Naraku. His eyes full of lust. Yet full of hate. Her body froze. Tears clouded her eyes. Her own voice of the time flashed in her head.

"_Naraku!No!Get off of me!No!Naraku!"_

She took off running out the school building. Miroku gave Naraku a cold look. Kikyo was still freaking out about her new shirt,and Sango was laughing her brains out. Inuyasha looked at him. Miroku stood and walked out the building. Until Kikyo grabbed his arm.

"You better control your got damn cousin,pervert!"she yelled in complete terror.

Miroku yanked his arm away"Get the hell away from me!"

Kikyo fell back in shock,and fear. No one ever saw Miroku so angry. His eyes had threatening tears. He stomped out of the school building. It was pure silence.

"Miroku!Wait!"called Sango getting up,and leaving. After glaring at Kikyo.

Inuyasha sighed. He got up,and walked over to Kikyo and helped her. she was using her fake tears so she'd get another nice shirt. He sighed. Was she actually the dream girl he'd dream of every night? Kagome..."was his though of a dream girl.

He had to do what his heart called out for. He sighed heavily.

_**Later That Night**_

"Are you alright?"asked Miroku as Kagome sat up from her nape.

Kagome nodded lay back down"Just a headache.Go to bed.I'll be fine"

"Are y-

"Go Miroku"ordered Kagome pointing to the stair's.

He nodded and left. The phone rung and she grabbed it.

Kagome answered it"Hello?"

"Long time no see?"came the familar voice. An unexpected call from someone she didn't want to talk too.

Kagome stammered"L... leave me be,Naraku"

"How can I.I love you,Kagome.Remeber?"he said coldly.

Kagome felt tears pouring down her cheek"Basturd.Leave me alone"

"I won't.I'll have you"he said in a hiss.

Kagome hissed"Why?Why did you rape me?"

"I wanted to taste you so badly,Kagome.That kiss... drove me off the edge"he said in a amused voice.

Kagome spat"You sick basturd go to hell!"

Kagome hung up,and cried in her knee's quietly. The phone rung once again.

"I said leave me alone!"yelled Kagome into the phone.

Another voice asked worried"Kagome?Are you okay?"

"Oh.I'm s.sorry,Inuyasha.Miroku's asleep"she said treambling.

Inuyasha whispered"I called to talk to you.What's wrong?"

"I... it's nothing"she said hesitant.

Inuyasha whispered"Just tell me so I can fix it!"

"Naraku..."she said sobbing in the phone not taking it anymore. She wanted to hear his voice for some odd reason. Be in his arm's.

Inuyasha whispered"I heard about what he did to you"

"I'm scared.He called me.I-

"Forget him,Kagome!How about you,and me hang out tomorrow.I want to get to know you better"he said smirking when she got quiet.

Kagome frowned"Wha about Kikyo?"

"Broke up with her"he said brushing off thoughts of her fast.

Kagome smiled"Alright.Okay.What time?"

"Tommorow at 8.Talk to you then?"he said in his soft voice.

Kagome bit her bottom lip"No,wait!I want to talk to you a bit longer"

"Alright"he said smirking.

Kagome grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest. They continued their conversation. Laughs,arguements,and sweet/funny talk. A weird feeling developing inside of them.

_**Did ya like it!!!! REVIEWW EVEN IF U DIDN'T!!!! REVIEWWWWWWWW!!!!**_

_**NEXT CHAPPY CALLED:HER LUREING EYES AND THE MISTAKABLE KISS!!!!!**_

_**THIS HAPPENS 7 MONTHS LATER!!!! INU AND KAG HAVE BECOME CLOSE FRIENDS!!!!! SO THEY HANG A LOT AND BARELY BE AROUND ANYWHERE ELSE. THE PUBLIC GETS SUPICIOUS. KIKYO SETS UP A PLAN,ND RUINS ONE DATE OF INU AND KAGS!!!! **_


	6. Her Lureing Hazel Eyes,The MistakableKis

DarkShadow At Midnight!!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!

Front Page Chapter 6"Her Luring Hazel Eyes,and The Mistakeable Kiss"

_**7 Month Later**_

Kagome giggled as Inuyasha tickled her. She begged and begged for him to stop but he only got her in the most ticklest spots. He was on top of her on to floor. The door opened and Miroku,and Sango poked their heads in.

"Awwww...ain't that sweet"squealed Sango fakely.

Kagome shoved Inuyasha off of her and sat up. Miroku fell in laughing. Inuyasha glared at Miroku who shot up,and ran out. Inuyasha chased him out. Kagome rolled her eyes,as did Sango.

She came in and sat with Kagome. Who groaned.

Kagome asked"What's your question?If it's if I'm in love with Inuyasha the answer's no!"

"Come on!Stop lying to me!"groaned Sango.

Kagome sighed heavily.

Inuyasha ran"Hey,Kagome!Let's go somewhere!"

"Okay"she said jumping to her feet.

Sango smirked,and asked"Can I come?"

"NO!"they both yelled at her and left out the room.

Sango shook her head"Sure you don't Kagome"

_**At The Park**_

Inuyasha sat on the other swing beside Kagome.

"You know... you've become my best friend right,Inuyasha"said Kagome looking at the ground.

Inuyasha nodded"You've been telling me that over 7 month already"

"I know,"giggled Kagome. "I just want you to know"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome,and she looked up at him as well. Hazel caught amber. Those eyes were hungering him. He wanted to capture her cherry lips so much. He turned red and looked away face.

Kagome bursted out laughing"You're so weird!"

"Oh yeah!"he yelled.

She got up and ran down the park hill. He chased after her. There was a unknown river in front of her. She skid into a stop. Inuyasha crashed into her.

They both fell in. She screamed as she hit the icy cold water. Even though it was only the beginning of summer.

She surfaced panting"You idiot!"

"You shouldn't of ran,wench!"he yelled back.

They both got out,and laid back on the warm grass. Her wet hair stuck to her face. Inuyasha looked at her wet body. Her curves were really brought out by her soaked clothing. She caught his eye,and he blushed looking away.

Kagome giggled"You're weird.Are you alright?"

"Y.yeah"he stammered.

Inuyasha's muscular chest was brought out by his soaked clothing. She blushed. Then looked back at the sky. She calmed herself. The clouds passed over them.

Shadows and Shadows passing over them. Kagome began to go into a daze. The clouds were luring her in. Kagome felt a warm hand slide into her own. She was about to sit up but was pushed back down by Inuyasha.

Kagome stammered turning red"W.what are you,I.Inu-

"Shhh"he said put a clawed finger on her lips.

His finger's burned her flesh. He leaned in closer. There lips seconds away. Her breath froze.

Inuyasha whispered"I can't take it anymore.I want you,Kagome"

"What are you talking about,Inuyasha?"she asked as he slid his hand up her arm.

Inuyasha whispered"I'll explain later"

Before she could protest. His lips smashed on her's. She gasped then kissed back. The kiss made them both pant. It was heating,and wild.

They hadn't noticed the disgusted Kikyo's face. She raised her hand,and a million people ran from there cars to the scene. They got up in shock. Inuyasha told Kagome to get on his back. He took off running when she did.

_**At The House**_

Kagome slammed the door shut angerly. Her head hit the door. She cursed to herself.

"Damn it.Kikyo had to go that far!"he said threw clenched teeth.

Kagome sat beside Inuyasha on the floor"Did this happen with you?When you were with her?"

"No,why?"he asked looking into her sad eyes.

Kagome sighed"Figures.The public doesn't know crap these days"

"What do you mean?"he asked.

Kagome took a deep breath"You see... the Higurashi ran the biggest company in Tokyo.S-

"Wait!You came FROM KYOTO,right?"he asked just remebering something.

Kagome nodded sighing.

Inuyasha asked"You're the number 1.The richest girl in tokyo!"

"So!I hate getting that title!"she yelled about to stand,but he pulled her back down.

Inuyasha whispered"I don't care about money!I care about you,Kagome"

"Is that what you've been hiding,Inuyasha??Is that why you-

"Yes.I... I have feelings for you,Kagome."he said putting his hand on her cheek.

Kagome whispered"I have feelings for you too"

"Good"he said captureing her lips into a passionate kiss.

He pulled away to tell her something.

He whispered inches away from her lips"Be my girlfriend"

"Yes.I... I've come to love once again"she said whispering as he did.

Inuyasha smirked"I love you too"

He captured her lips once again. They ignored the sky's warning. Rain poured apon the roof. The house completely empty. Except for the couple that kissed in peace.

Nonetheless they weren't ready for tommorow. Lightening popped,and Kagome jumped. Inuyasha pulled away laughing. She giggled laying her head on his shoulder.

"I thought I'd never fall in love again.After what Naraku did"she whispered.

She clenched onto his hand. He hugged her waist tighter. She relaxed.

Inuyasha whispered"I'll never do something like that to you.If I ever thought of it.I'd kill myself"

"I know you wouldn't.Naraku wanted revenge.His father was sentenced to death because he killed my father,mother, and Miroku's father.So he got his revenge."she said tears clouding her vision.

Inuyasha whispered"Dont' cry over him anymore,Kagome.Take it all as a bad dream.It never happened"

"Will you protect me?"she asked as he hugged her.

Inuyasha whispered"I promise to protect you.Fame or no fame.Doesn't matter"

"Thank you"she said.

He kissed her forehead.

_**Nightfall**_

Sango,and Miroku walked in from there little date. They walked into the living room to see Kagome,and Inuyasha asleep on the couch in the dark. Kagome was laying on his chest, and his hand rested on her back.

Sango whispered"Awwww"

"Think they hit it off?"asked Miroku.

Sango nodded"Yeah.Wanna know why I know?Wait until tommorow.On the front page of the newspaper.Where's Juron,anyway?"

"Out of town for the rest of the year."answered Miroku as they went upstairs.

_**If this was short SORRY! Anyway REVIEW!!!!!!**_

_**Next Chappy Called:Front Page!!!!!!!!**_

_**Wow... there's gonna be trouble!!!!!**_


	7. Front Page

DarkShadow At Midnight!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!

Front Page Chapter 7" Front Page"

_**Dawn**_

Inuyasha growled"What the fuck!What is this!"

"Mmm... wow... Kikyo went that far"snorted Miroku.

Kagome was walking toward the door,but Miroku grabbed her by the waist to stop her. She struggled to get free. Inuyasha called Kikyo. The newspaper said in huge letters:**KAGOME HIGURASHI THE RICHEST GIRL IN TOKYO HAS RETURN!AND HITTING IT OFF WITH TOKYO'S RICHEST BOY INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!!!!!!**

Inuyasha yelled"What is your problem,damn it!You totally ruined my fame with that crap!"

"Mine!You broke up with for that outsider!"yelled Kikyo.

They argued. Miroku,and Kagome argued as well. She kept telling him to stop trying to protect her,and that things would only get worse. Sango was standing there getting very pissed.

Sango screamed"SHUT THE HELL UP!ALL OF YOU!"

Everything got queit. Kagome only galred at Sango. While Inuyasha,and Miroku backed up afraid. Sango's eyes showed flames. Sango glared back at Kagome. She still wasn't phased.

"What's your problem?"asked Sango.

Kagome spat"I'm not afraid of you.I don't have a problem"

"You'd be the first not to be afriad of me"she said crossing her arms.

Kagome snorted,and pushed past Sango walking out. Sango sighed not liking the look in Kagome's eyes.

Sango called"Kagome!Wait!"

Inuyasha sighed"I'll handle it"

_**Sidewalk**_

"Kagome!Where are you going?!"called Inuyasha catching up with her.

Kagome sighed"Going on a walk.Maybe you shouldn't walk with me.Your fame might get damaged again!"

"Come on,Kagome!I didn't mean it like that!"he said grabbing her wrist.

Kagome yanked her hand away and glared in his eyes with tears.

She yelled"We've been going out for a day and a half!Look what happened already!You're a joke just like Naraku!"

"Is that what you really think?That I'm another Naraku!?"he asked getting pissed off.

Kagome stomped off down the sidewalk,but he grabbed her wrist again. She refused to look in his eyes.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a tight hug"I don't care anymore!Fame is nothing compared to you,Kagome!"

Kagome hugged him back. His breat on her neck. She relaxed in his arm's.

"Oh so it's true"came a deep voice.

They pulled away. Inuyasha grunted. Kagome looked at the man. He had long silver,and maber eyes. Looking a lot like Inuyasha,but wasn't half demon. She gasped. Remebering his face.

_**Flashback**_

_"Are you okay?"asked Sesshomaru helping the 4 year old Kagome up._

_She nodded. The 6 year old Sesshomaru smirked. They'd played together for the rest of the day_

_**NOW**_

Sesshomaru asked"Long time no see?"

"Yeah,whatever"muttered Kagome crossing her arms and looking away.

Inuyasha asked"You know each other?"

"Yeah.I met him when I was like 4 through 5 years old"grunted Kagome.

Sesshomaru frowned"What's with you?what you do,Inuyasha?"

"Nothing."barked out Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed"I'm gonna head back.I'm tired.I'll go threw with my plan later"

"Plan?What plan!?"asked Inuyasha.

Kagome continued walking. She waved singnaling she was leaving,and not talking.

Inuyasah ran after her"Come on!Tell me!Are you still angry?"

"No... you'd stop me if I told you"smirked Kagome.

Inuyasha asked"Are you gonna do something to Kikyo?"

"Mmmm..."she said still walking.

Inuyasha gasped"What are you gonna do?!"

"Get off my back would you?!"yelled Kagome getting pissed.

Inuyasha yelled"Then tell me already!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

They walked inside still argueing. Sango threw a pillow. Kagome ducked alarmed. Inuyasha was hit smack in the face. He fell back.

The pillow was leather,cold,and full of stuff. Kagome got up,and ran upstairs before he could get up,and begin asking questions again.

Inuyasha yelled"Kagome!That was a cheap shot,Sango!"

"Well you should stop bugging her"smirked Sano sticking her tongue at him.

He sighed,and walked up the stairs. Miroku,and Sango shook their head.

_**Upstairs**_

Inuyasha walked into the surprising unlocked room. Kagome was dozing off on the bed. Her hair was beautiful as the sunset's light shined threw the window. He knelt beside her bed. She turned toward him tiredly,and looked at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"asked Kagome.

Inuyasha smirked"No reason"

"You're so weird"giggled Kagome.

He loved her laugh. Inuyasha laid beside Kagome. She smiled up at him.

Kagome smiled"So...?"

"I'm gonna have to leave in a bit.We ditched Sesshomaru back there"sighed Inuyasha.

Kagome pouted"Why?"

"I have too.I'll be over here tommorow.It's getting late"he said as she put her hand on his cheek.

Kagome sighed heavily"Fine"

He captured her lips into a passionate kiss. Kagome smiled and kissed him back. The kiss became heated. Inuyasha's cell began to ring. He ignored it still kissing Kagome. Until he got irritated already knwoing it was his borther. He pulled away.

"Hello?"he said angerly.

Sesshomaru's angry voice came"Who did you piss off,Inuyasha?!"

"What are you talking about,Sesshomaru?!"asked Inuysha getting pissed for being accused.

Sesshomaru spat"The house as been destroyed!Inside and out!There's a note here I obviously know you pissed someone off!Has to do with Kagome!"

"What!?"he said sitting up fast.

Kagome sat up confused. She wanted to know what was wrong.

Inuyasha stood"I'll be there in 30 mintues!"

He hung up,and jabbed his cell into his pocket.

"What happened,Inuyasha?"she asked standing up.

Inuyasha sighed"Someone totaled my house.Kikyo has something to do with this"

"Let me come with you"she said standing up,and slipping her shoes on.

Inuyasha sighed"Let's go"

They left out to Inuyasha,and Sesshomaru's place. The Takahashi Place.

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	8. Death Letter And A Whole Lot More Drama

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

Front Page Chapter 8"Death Letter"

They finally arrived to the Takahashi Residence. Spray paint was on the outside of the house. The door had been torn off. All window's had been shattered. Kagome and Inuyasha got out the car,and ran into the house.

"Who did this?!"gasped Inuyasha angerly.

Kagome walked threw the trash,and gasped at a familar picture on the ground. She picked up the note that had been stapled to two picture. She opened it slowly. Tears rolled down her cheek. The note read:

Dear Our Kagome,

Someday we may die.We may died a horrible way or a peaceful way.We may even die before your very eye's, but always remeber we love you.Do what your heart tell's you too.Never give up.We'll always give you our strength.There's also something you need to kn-(torn/burned at the bottom)

Kagome frowned. There was another note on the back,and it read:

Dear My Butterfly,

You remeber that name don't you? I know you do. I'll forever hate the Higurashi's for what happened to my father,but ever since that day I raped you. You've been different from them all. You've been my blood.I'll always want yu more,and more.If that half breed dares to get in my way.He shall die.This is his and maybe even maybe your own death letter.

Your only love,

Naraku Remns

The first picture was of her parents,and herself. She was about three and doing a peace sign. Her mother,June, was being tickled by her father,Masaki. Both were laughing. They were all so happy.  
On the other picture she was 15,and Naraku was 16. He had his arm's wrapped around her waist. Both smiling. There was a butterfly hairpin pinned to the note. Kagome took the pin off.

The edge was sharp. Kagome placed the pin on her arm,and cut her arm. She winced as blood ran down her arm. Inuyasha sniffed,and looked over at Kagome. He ran over,and gasped.

"Kagome!What are you doing?!"yelled Inuyasha grabbing her arm in shock.

Kagome yanked her arm away"I wanna go home"

"W...why are you crying-

Kagome cut him off as she put the note away"I'll tell you on the way"

She wiped her tears,and left the destroyed house. Inuyasha ran his hair threw his silver hair,and sighed. He looked over at Sesshomaru who was on the phone. He was staring hard at the door. Where Kagome had left.

He jumped when Rin was yelling threw the phone.

"No!I was just thinking of something I'll call you back later."he said in a unusally weird voice.

Sesshomaru turned toward Inuyasha"Love you too,bye"

He hung up,and leaned against the wall. Inuyahsa glared into his older brother's amber eyes. He had a unreadable look in his eyes.

"Are you thinking about,Kagome?You ha-

"Don't get angry at me because thing's aren't going as you planned,little brother"hissed Sesshomaru in his cool,and queit voice.

Inuyasha growled"Whatever.I'll be back whenever"

He stomped out the door,and got into the his car. They sped off down the road. Sesshomaru clenched his fist.

"Damn it"he hissed angerly.

He turned and walked back inside.

_**Inuyasha/Kagome**_

Inuyasha pulled over not able to take the silnce any longer.

Inuyasha whispered"Why'd you do it?"

"I said I wanted to go home.Why are you so anxious to know everything about me!?"she yelled angerly.

Inuyasha yelled"I want to protect you!I love you!How can I not be anxious to know what you do?!"

Kagome's eye's softened"I'm sorry"

"It's alright.I just want to know what's wrong?"whispered Inuyasha

Kagome whispered"I know but it's hard to tell you"

"Don't you trust me?"asked Inuyasha hurt.

Kagome turned toward him"Of course I do!"

"Then tell me!"yelled Inuyasha.

He looked at her arm. Inuyasha grabbed her arm,and began to lick away the almost dry blood. Healing her wound. Kagome was blushing a bright pink. He pulled away,and licked his lips.

Kagome took a confronting breath"It's hard to explain just read these notes"

She took them out her pocket,and gave them to him. He took them,and began to read each note. He looked at the picture she took with June,and Masaki. He smirked.

"You were a tomboy.You have all your hair in that dark blue hat"he smirked looking at it again.

Kagome crossed her arms"Still am.You never saw me wearing a skirt before have you?"

"Once I think about it nope"he looking at the last picture.

His adorable smirk turned into a uninviting frown. He looked at it sadly.

Inuyasha asked"You must've loved him alot"

Kagome whispered"I use too.that was before he betrayed me"

"Baasturd.I'd like to see him try and kill me!Death letter?Ha!Who does he think he is!?"yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome looked horrific at the idea. He looked at her and worried flashed over his face.

He asked"Are you alright,Kagome?"

"Huh!Y... yeah.I'm f.fine"she said looking into his worried amber eyes that softened.

Inuyasha vowed"I'll protect you,Kagome"

He leaned over the seat. Inuyasha captured Kagome's lips into a passionate kiss. She kissed back but then put her hand on his soft cheek. After a while she pulled away.

Kagome whispered"Stay for one night?"

"Alright"he said starting the car,and making his way to Miroku's place.

For some odd reason. Inuyasha had a smirk on his face.

Kagome asked"What's with the smirk?"

"Nothing"he said licking his ips.

Kagome smirked then frowned"Fine,then"

She pretened to be upset. Kagome crossed her arm's angerly,and looked out the window.

"Alright,already.I was thinking of how great a kisser you were"he grumbled out.

Kagome busted out laughing"Wow!Where have I heard that before?"

"Just what guys have you been kissing?"yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome giggled"None ya"

She got out soon as he parked,and ran inside. Inuyasha followed. Closing the door behind himself.

"Yo,Miroku come here!"called Inuyasha smirking.

Kagome glared back at him,but then smirked. He frowned hard.

After a few seconds,Miroku,and Sango walked in. Inuyasha glared at Kagome then looked at Miroku.

Miroku asked"What is it,Inuyasha?"

Kagome smiled,and shrugged.

"Just who has Kagome dated or kissed?"asked Miroku.

"Boy,I have a great story to tell you!"laughed Miroku.

Kagome shrugged again"I'm going to my room"

She jogged up the stairs. Inuyasha closed his eyes then opened them. Ready to take the obviously bad news.

"So,Miroku?"asked Inuyasha leaning against the wall.

Miroku smirked"Do you remeber when Sesshomaru went to Kyoto for the summer?"

"Yeah"nodded Inuyasha clueless.

Sango gasped then let out a loud squeal. She ran upstairs calling Kagome's name. Anixous. Inuyasha was confused. The door closed then locked.

Miroku sighed"Now Kagome was about 14,and Sesshomaru was 16.They met at the abandoned park in,Kyoto."

Miroku thought it'd finally clicked. Inuyasha was still confused. Miroku smacked himself on the forehead.

"It's Sesshomaru!She um... kissed,Sesshomaru!Gosh you're so stupid"spat Miroku.

When he looked at the spot Miroku was Inuyasha was already stomping up the stairs. He heard Sango screaming.

"HEY!LET GO!IT WAS GETTING GOOD!"

Inuyasha was pushing her downstairs. He then ran back up the stairs,and slammed the door. She blew her hair out her face. Miroku could only shrug.

_**Upstairs**_

Inuyasha yelled"You kissed my brother!?"

"I had just remeber something,and I really don't want to talk about it anymore"sighed Kagome standing up.

Inuyasha yelled"No tell me!"

"NO!"yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha grabbed her arm. She turned around and yanked them away.

Kagome yelled"Let go of me,Inuyasha!"

He let her go,and she stepped away from him rubbing her arm. She wiped away her tears. Something finally hit him.

"Did something else happen between you and Sesshomaru?"asked Inuyasha.

Kagome tensed"No"

"Stop lying to me"he said taking a step toward her.

Kagome took a step back. Her heart achin. Telling her to run from life,but she stood her ground closing her eyes. She thought of her mother not wanting to think of what happened not to long ago.

Inuyasha whispered"I'm not going to hurt you,Kagome"

"It almost happened again.I was... no... just leave me alone.I'm tired"whispered Kagome choking back a sob.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome,and pulled her into a hug. She struggled for a few mintues but gave up,and cried.

Inuyasha hissed"Stop trying to act tough all the time,Kagome!Deep down you're a fragile girl that's still confused about life"

"It was close to summer's end.I told Sesshomaru to meet me at the park,because I wanted to tell him goodbye.He was drunk I don't know why or how.I knew he wasn't the kind that drunk,"began Kagome treambling. "He was rubbing my arm,and trying to kiss me.then he backed me up into a tree.His eyes were red.I began feeling this strange feeling inside me.I slapped him.He had three scar marks on his cheek.I was so terrified.He kept saying sorry.I ran.I didn't want to see him again.He tried to hurt me."

Inuyasha whispered"That was the day Shiroi had called Sesshomaru in hysterics,"began Inuyasha angerly. "Someone had tempted to kill her.The house was burned down.Sesshomaru was so pissed all he could think to do was drink"

"I... I... nothing"she said pulling away.

Inuyasha asked"Is there more I haven't heard.I already heard about that,Kagome"

"H..He came to my house more sober.My foster mother was gone as always.Out partying.He apolygezied.Then... things went to far-

Inuyasha's eyes widened"Y...you mated my brother?!"

"No!We aren't mates!It...j.just happened!"yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha felt his own face,and eyes turning red in anger"I'm leaving!"

"What!For what!I didn't even know you then!Wh-

Inuyasha spat pushing Kagome back"Why don't you go ahead and call Naraku!That'd be a lot better then telling me all this crap!"

"You're not making any sense!"yelled Kagome still surprised he had pushed her back.

Inuyasha shook his head,and left. Kagome stood up,and stopped at her door.

Kagome yelled"Fine!I don't care!GO!J.Just like everyone else!"

She slammed the door with so much forced the wood cracked in the door,and the walls. Kagome fell on the floor and sobbed. Not noticeing her hands were glowing red. Sobs became hystrical. Sango tried to get it but somehow there was like a barrier locking all beings out.

Kagome was sure no one was right for her at the time. No one understood what she had to go threw. No one...

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEXT CHAPPY COMING SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. No One

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!

Front Page Chapter 9"No one"

_**A Week Later**_

Kagome hadn't left her room in a week. No food. No social communication. Nothing. Sango tried all emtions in the book,there wasn't even any sound.

The only sound you'd hear is the toliet,and the shower. It was like she was killed, and her ghost haunted her room. Miroku paced and Sango sat trying to think.

"I went to Inuyasha's concert last night.It was horrible.He refused to go on."explained Sango queitly.

Miroku asked"Why?"

"I had told him Kagome hadn't left her room.He was obivously worried.I haven't seen Sesshomaru.They must've had a fight.A real serious one."sighed Sango rubbinng her temples.

Miroku leaned against the wall"I can't believe Sesshomaru would do that.I can't believe THEY did THAT!"

"Wow was all I could say when Inuyasha told us.His whole face was red"whispered Sango with wide eye's.

Miroku sighed"Did you see the cracks on Kagome's door?Where did she get the strength to do that?"

"You read those letter's Naraku left in Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's trashed house?That last part... that was burned off.What if she isn't human"whispered Sango.

Miroku whispered"I don't know.There was always this huge secret my Aunt June kept.On Uncle Masaki knew.It was very irritating.Whatever she is I don't care.She's still my cousin"

"Wish those words could help her know,"sighed Sango standing. "Let me try again"

Miroku nodded. She jogged up the stairs. Dawn's light seeped into the house. Sango began t know on the half destroyed door.

Sango called"Kagome!Say something would you!A note perhaps?!No loud music!?Stop acting like a brat!"

She heard the door downstairs close really loud. Something tumped inside Kagome's room. She obviously fell out of bed. Sango giggled behind her hand. She took a breath and was about to knock again ,until a hand grabbed it.

Sango turned around,and saw Inuyasha. She stepped beside Miroku. Inuyasha picked the lock,and opened the door. Kagome was asleep in her bed. Her long raven,lust hair spilled everywhere.

"Get out"came a cold voice.

It was two very hateful words. Inuyasha's heart cringed at it. That very night he regreted his actions.

Inuyasha whispered"We need to talk"

Kagome sat up,and looked at Inuyasha as though he were crazy. Her pupils were no longer a hazel. They were bright clear silver. They gasped. She pointed three fingers at each of them.

"I SAID GET OUT!"she yelled.

There was a flash of light,and they were thrown out. She got up,and stomped to her door. Sango looked at her hurt. Kagome's arms had many scars,and cuts on them. Tears were evident on her cheek.

Sango whispered"Did you talk to Naraku?He told you what you were didn't he?What else did he tell you to make you so cold"

"Shut up... you don't know what you're talking about"hissed Kagome.

Sango gasped finally knowing"You're a neko aren't you"

Kagome's bangs covered her silver eyes. Inuyasha,and Miroku finally sat up. Both rubbing their side,and back.

"ANSWER ME!"yelled Sango standing up.

Kagome looked up"What's it to you?"

"I had a friend once who was neko,but she died because people didn't want her alive."whispered Sango a bit hurt.

Kagome snorted"I don't care"

"Yes you do.Deep down you're crying,Kagome!You're not going to fool me!I'm not Naraku!I'm not Inuyasha,or Miroku!Or that man who killed your parents!"spat Sango.

That hit a sore spot. Sango clenched her fist. Tears rolling down her eyes.

Sango whispered"You're not the only one"

"Couldn't fool me"hissed Kagome glaring into her silver eyes.

Sango whispered"What would June,and Masaki think about their once pure child today?"

"Leave them out of this,damn it!"yelled Kagome.

Sango spat"That's it!"

Sango ran toward Kagome,and tackled her. They were wrestling on the floor. The door downstairs slammed. Next thing they know Rin,and Sesshomaru are there. Rin stomped in,and pulled them apart.

"Let me go!Get your hands off me!"yelled Kagome struggling violently.

Rin let Kagome go,and she hit the wll behind her and winced. She slid to the floor,and held her side.

Rin asked glwoing in anger"Have you been cutting yourself?"

Blood was visable on Kagome's back. Kagome glared at the ground angerly. Her once human nails now neko claws. Why had they kept it from her. Tear drops landed on her arm burning her wounds.

"Sango!I expected you to help her not kill her!"spat Rin.

Sango whispered"It angers me to see her act so lost"

"It's because she is lost!Just like you once were!"spat Rin.

That silence Sango. Rin knelt in front of Kagome,and pulled up her shirt to see her back. It was devasting. Blood coated her own hand.

Rin whispered"Why?"

"No one"was all she said.

Her cheek's were wet. Rin knew what she meant and hugged her. Kagome sobbed in Rin's arm's.

Rin whispered in her ear"You aren't the only that was lied to about being human.I'm also neko"

Kagome gasped as pain shot threw her back and up. Rin was healing it,and it was a unbearable pain. Inuyasha glared at Inuyasha.

"This is all your fault,Sesshomaru!"spat Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru growled"I'm sickof you blaming everything on me!You were the reason Midoriko died!You were the reason Kagome started saying no one cared about her!You're the one whose always breaking peoples hearts!"

"That is it!"spat Inuyasha tackling Sesshomaru.

Miroku tried to brake it up only joining. When the healing was done they had to break the dangerous fight up which did not help. Sango did the first thing that came into her head.

Sango Yamata the volient scary cheek called the police...

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	10. First Apperance

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

Front Page Chapter 10"First Apperance"

In the next few minutes the police were there,and pulling the three boys apart. Sango was slightly red in anger, but kept it in. Kagome, and Rin were shocked. Kagome couldn't take it anymore,and walked toward the stair's ready to leave. Until...

"No!Kagome!Wait!Where are you going?!"yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome turned to look at him"I need some air"

She left. Rin pressed no charges, and they left. Inuyasha,Sesshomaru, AND Miroku glared at Sango. She left without a word leaveing her mouth.

Rin sighed"What is the matter with all of you!?"

"He started it!"spat Sesshomaru.

Rin yelled"You sound like a 5-year old!You all are acting that age!"

Silence rang threw out the house. They heard Sango,and Kagome argueing. Rin sighed. They all went downstairs,and out the door. Rin got in between them, but was only pushed out the way by Kgaome.

"Stay out of my way!You can't tell me what to do!you aren't my mother!"spat Kagome.

Sango yelled"You didn't have to pu-

"Shut up!I didn't ask for your opinion!"yelled Kagome.

Sango sighed"I have nothing else to say to you,Kagome.You're so stubborn!"

Kagome just wanted to be left alone. Tears burned her eyes. Was it her that started all that was happening? She sat on the ground,and covered her face with her hand's.

"I'm sorry"whispered Kagome.

Sango smacked her forehead"You're so confusing!One mintue you're ready to kill everyone the next you're saying sorry"

"She's going threw the stage's of becoming a neko so leave her alone"hissed Rin.

That made since to Sango. Kagome's raven hair had silver strands now. The first to notice was Sango,and she gasped.

Rin sat beside Kagome"It'll be alright,Kagome.I forgive you.You need to forgive everyone though.Even Inuyasha"

"He doesn't want to be with me anymore"whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha yelled"That isn't true,Kagome!"

"Then why did you leave?!"yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha yelled"I was angry!"

"We should leave you two to talk"said Rin standing.

They all went inside. To give them some privacy. Inuyasha sat beside,Kagome and sighed. She looked the other way. Not wanting to see his feet.

Inuyasha sighed"I was just mad,Kagome.I just felt that you... that you were in love with my brother"

"NO!"yelled Kagome turning toward him.

Kagome shook her head"Stop jumping to conculsion's,Inuyasha.I had feelings for him that soon ended.That was the past this is now."

"I'm sorry... please forgive me,Kagome"whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome put her soft hand on his cheek. He looked into her silver eye's. They had a luring to them. He leaned in. Inuyasha captured Kagome's lip's into a passionate kiss.

After a while she pulled away, and hugged him.

Inuyasha whispered in her ear"Promise me you won't cut yourself, again"

"I promise,Inuyasha"whispered Kagome as he tightened his hold around her.

Kagome smiled. Thing's were going to go well hopefully.

_**Later That Night**_

Kagome rested her head on the sleeping Inuyasha's chest. What Naraku had told her that night scared her. He had come threw her window. She was terrified. He kissed her, and told her thatwas her death kiss.

If she ever kissed Inuyasha again he'd kill him. She kissed him,and now could not sleep. Afraid he'd just come threw the window. She felt Inuyasha's arm's wrap around her waist.

"Why are you still awake?"came his tired voice.

Kagome turned toward him"No reason.I'm just not tired"

"It's obvious something's bothering you,Kagome"he said looking into her silver eye's.

Kagome sighed"Just go back to sleep will you?"

"Not until you tell me what's the matter"he said pulling her to his chest.

His warmth getting to her. Kagome closed her eye's for only a second. Should she tell him. Before she could admit her problem he read her mind.

Inuyasha asked"Is it,Naraku.Was it what he said that's bothering you?"

"Yes"whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha asked"What did he say"

"If I tell you what happened you'll start going crazy"she said glaring at her claw's.

Inuyasha asked"Do you love me,Kagome?"

"Of course I do why would you ask something like that.I love you a lot"she said hugging him.

Inuyasha smirked"Then why won't you tell me?Don't you trust me?"

"Yes.What he said,and did will really piss you off"she said sighing.

Inuyasha growled"He came here?"

"Yes"she said letting amshiver go.

Inuyasha asked"Did he try to-

"No.He forced a kiss."she blurted out in a whisper.

Inuyasha whispered"I'm sorry I wasn't here"

"No.It's alright.Don't beat yourself up about it"smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha asked"What did he say?"

"He said it was a death kiss and if I kiss you again he'd kill you.Then he left.That pretty much ended yesturday"sighed Kagome.

Inuyasha made Kagome look up at him"I'll protect you,Kagome"

"I know you will,Inuyasha"whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha gave Kagome quick kiss on the lips. She smiled when he pulled her to his chest.

Inuyasha pulled her to him"Now go to sleep will you"

"Okay.I love you"smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha smirked"I love you too"

Kagome closed her eyes,and let sleep take over her tired form. Inuyasha glared at the darkness no longer to go asleep. He pulled Kagome to him. He'd be damned if he let Naraku touch Kagome again. Why did all of this have to happen to him!

He looked down at Kagome and sighed.


	11. Taking Drastic Measure's

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

Front Page Chapter 11"Taking Drastic Measure's"

_**A Month Later-July**_

"I don't care!I want them both dead before that can happen!"spat Naraku on the phone.

The other person sighed"I'll see what we can do,Naraku"

"That's not good enough,Bankotsu!"growled out Naraku glaring at the picture of Kagome on his table.

A smirk came across his face. Naraku let out a snort, and leaned against the wall.

Naraku smirked"I've got a plan"

"Do you know?Tell me"smirked Bankotsu knowing it was a good one.

_**At Miroku's Place**_

"Where'd Inuyasha go,Miroku?"asked Kagome walking into the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

Miroku smiled"You're finally awake.Inu Taisho, and Shiroi are coming to Japan.To live.He was to excited to wake you up"

"I'm happy for him.When will he be back?Where's Sango?"asked Kagome curious.

Miroku laughed"You're full of question's today.It's only 7am in the morning."

"7AM!WHAT'D YOU SAY I FINALLY WAKE UP FOR!THAT'S NOT GOOD!"yelled Kagome bewildered.

Miroku smirked"You're getting there,Kagome.Back to the old Kagome I once knew"

Kagome relaxed,then smiled.

"You still hadn't answered my question's"smiled Kagome hopping onto the counter.

Miroku sighed"He won't be back until sunset I'm afraid.Sango's still asleep.Not a morning person you know"

"I see.I'm gonna go for a wake"sighed Kagome sliding off the counter.

Miroku nodded"Alright.Take your cell phone,and don't go far.I don't want anything happening to you"

"Alright,Takeo the second"giggled Kagome.

Miroku smiled at the comment.

Kagome smiled"I'll be back around 8:30AM.If I don't call,k?"

"Alright"he nodded.

Kagome slipped on her sneaker's,and walked out the back door. She still had her black tank top on,and black pj pants. She was the type that didn't care.

Kagome thought to herself"_I wish I could've seen his overexcited face.I bet it was cute.Just like his ear's!"_

Kagome smiled softly. It was unusally cold in the morning. She hugged her arm's. She had already walked a mile. A few mile's passed, and she was finally at the park.

Kagome walked to the swing, and sat. This was where Inuyasha admitted his feeling's, and where they first kissed. Also getting ambushed by people with camera's. The memory was as warm as a happy person's heart. Which she was.

"Oh... I didn't see you come.I'm sorry"came a boy's voice.

Kagome looked up,and gasped at the most beautiful eye's she'd seen in her life. There stood a boy with long blood red hair, and aqua eye's. The outlining of his pupil was silver. He sat beside her, and stuck out a hand.

He smirked"The name's Ihara Masakazu, you?"

"I'm Kagome Higurashi"she said taking his hand.

He shook it, and smirk. That smirk would make a girl's heart melt. She blushed, and looked away.

Ihara asked"So... kind of awkward to be at a park this early don't you think?"

"Um... yeah.I guess"whispered Kagome, blushing.

Ihara laughed"Don't be so modest."

"I'm not!Why would I be modest?!"yelled Kagome turning toward him to be face to face.

Ihara shrug"I don't know.Is it because you're intrested,perhaps?"

"Sorry, taken"grumbled Kagome looking away.

Ihara smirked"He's a real lucky guy"

"He is"whispered Kagome.

Ihara asked"What's the guy's name.He's dumb to let someone as beautiful as you out his sight"

"Wow.I didn't think dumb was in YOUR vocabulary"grunted out Kagome getting pissed.

Ihara smirked again"I didn't mean to offend you.What's the guy name?"

"Inuyasha Takahashi"answered Kagome looking into his eye's once again.

Ihara frowned slightly"The fellow enemy of my half brother"

"Your half brother would be?"asked Kagome trying to match his talk.

Ihara sighed"Kouga Wolf.Really distasteful to say his name"

"I know your brother.He was a bit pissed knowing Inuyasha was my boyfriend.He has Ayame.So... I don't get it"shrugged Kagome.

Ihara shrugged as well"It's really not of my pleasure to know his problem's"

"Why do you hate him?"asked Kagome.

Ihara looked into her silver eye's,and smirked"It's because he's my half brother of course.I'm sure Sesshomaru would agree with me"

"You know,Sesshomaru?"asked Kagome clenching the swing tightly.

Ihara nodded"Of course I do.We've been best friend's since we were children"

"I'd rather get the confirmation from him before believeing someone like you"grunted Kagome glaring into his eyes.

Ihara smirked"You know don't you"

"That you're neko.Yeah just about 10 mintues ago"sighed Kagome feeling uncomfortable.

Ihara smirked"That's the thing that get's to all female neko.A male neko's eye's are more colorful, yet less frightful in full form."

"What exactly lure's female neko to male neko?!"yelled Kagome feeling past predictable.

Ihara grabbed Kagome's chin, and pulled her closer"Everything of course.Soon as a female neko smell's a male neko's scent... you'll want them.Lust is a very unbeatable thing"

"It is if you're courted"smirked Kagome.

Ihara smirked back"The fact is though you're not right now"

"Stop sniffing out my scent you basturd"growled Kagome.

Ihara leaned in closer"Your attitude is putting me in heat"

"W... I.."She couldn't get her word's out.

He planted a soft yet hot kiss on her lips. Kagome pulled away,and stood up noticing the sun raise. Her cell phone began to ring.

Kagome spat"How dare you!"

"You know you liked it."he smirkde standing up, and grabbing her waist.

Kagome pushed away"Stay away from me!"

"Not a chance!"he called as she stomped away.

Every footstep she took it burned the earth. Kagome stomped into the house,and slammed the door behind her. She tried to take her shoe off but it challened her. She didn't notice Inuyasha beside her. Kagome yanked the shoe's off,and threw them across the room.

Inuyasha asked"Kagome?Something wrong?"

Kagome jumped and took a few calming breath. He wrapped his arm's around her. Kagome focused on her anger. She had to calm herself or else she'd take it out on Inuyasha.

"Nothing."she said softly.

Inuyasha whispered"Would you stop doing that"

"I'm starting to hate every boy on earth just about"grumbled Kagome.

Inuyasha asked"What happened?"

"Hey"came a girl's voice.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome. Kagome turned around to come face to face with Shiroi. She had long silver hair,amber eye's,and two VERY cute dog ear's. She had strands of raven in her hair as well. Kagome squealed and hugged the 15-year hanyou.

Kagome babbled"Oh my gosh you're so cute!You look so much like your brother's!Oh my gosh!"

"Hey let go of me!Inuyasha help me!"squeaked Shiroi.

Inuyasha fell on the floor laughing. Shiroi finally got Kagome to let go.

Kagome smiled"Sorry about that"

"Long time no see,Jay"came a older man's voice.

It sounded strangely familar. Kagome turned around and gasped. Miroku,Sango,Rin,and Sesshomaru entered the room.

Kagome ran into the man's arm's"HAGI!!!"

Everyone in the room was confused. Hagi was Inu Taisho's middle name. Inu Taisho Hagi Takahashi. What was the deal thoguh. No one knew Kagome knew Mr.Takashi.

"Okay I'm confused"whispered Sango,and Rin at the same time.

Kagome pulled away"I didn't know you were Inuyasha,and Sesshomaru's father!"

"HOLD ON!SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"yelled Inuyasha and Sesshomaru at the exact same time.

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_


	12. From The Beginning

DarkShadow At Midnight!!!!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!

Front Page Chapter 12"From The Beginning"

Inu Taisho sighed"I was close to her father.There house in Kyoto was where I stayed on business trip's"

"Wish you would've told us"grunted Inuyasha.

Shiroi snapped"You're the girl in that picture!Now I know why you look so familar"

"I've seen thousand of picture's of you too"smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha sniffed once then twice. There was another scent in the room. He looked at Kagome. She looked at him then knew he knew.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand"We need to talk"

"Uh... excuse us"sighed Kagome following him up the stair's.

Which felt more forced then given prilvilage. When they were in the room. Kagome sat on the bed, and waited for him to get over his feud.

Inuyasha asked"What's his name?"

"Ihara Masakazu.He's Kouga's half brother."answered Kagome without any hesitation.

Inuyasha asked a bit TO angry"Why didn't you tell me from the beginning!?"

"I didn't expect you to be back so soon you know!"yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed"That's not even counted as a perfect excuse"

"I'm sorry.I hate seeing you get mad"whispered Kagome looking at her pale hand's.

She felt Inuyasha grab her hand, and pull her to her feet. He pulled her into a hug.

Inuyasha whispered"It'd be the other person I'd be pissed at, though:

"You're yelling at me!Not seeking revenge you know!"yelled Kagome feeling tear's burn her eye's.

Why did she always feel so weak in his arm's. So obeident when he was angry. Was their love actually that strong?

Inuyasha took a deep breath"I'm sorry.Guess who I have gotten it from"

"Hagi?"asked Kagome giggling.

Inuyasha pulled away"Yeah.I'll have a talk with Ihara's little buddy,Sesshoaru.He'll do the rest."

"Alright"smiled Kagome.

He gave her a quick kiss then walked toward the door. She followed after noticeing a weird vibration coming from her cell.

Kagome smiled"I'm gonna take a shower I'll be out soon"

"Alright"he nodded then left closing the door behind him. He seemed a bit distant when she looked in his eye's. What was up?

When she was sure he was gone. She locked the door,and then pulled out her cell. She had gotten a text that really confused her. It read:

_Neko may be clever,but so am I_

_For I am a half demon that shall not hide._

_Within the night of sorrow and anger_

_I shall arrive with amaro and vigor._

It was sent by 'Unknown' Kagome felt fear creep into her body. Was it Naraku. As he ploting something. Kagome opened the door and jogged down the stair's. Miroku, and Inuyasha were talking alone outside.

She walked out and showed Inuyasha the text. Her concuneiss had yelled,and screamed. Telling her to tell him. So she did.

Inuyasha asked"I don't understand it.Is it from Naraku."

"Let me see it"urged Miroku taking the phone.

He looked at the poem, and frowned. By the look of his face it was obvious he was trying to figure out the puzzle.

Miroku frowned"Some type of poem, and it ain't the type to cheer you up.Sango might un-

"Let me see."came her voice from behind.

He nearly melted out his skin from fear. She took the phone, and read it. Sango gasped then looked around alertly.

Sango grabbed Kagome's hand"Get inside now!all of you!"

They walked into the house. Sango closed the door, and locked it.

"What's going on,Sango"asked Kagome feeling like she was in a maze.

Sango sighed"Isn't Naraku half demon?"

"Yes"they all answered at the same time.

Sango sighed"He sent this!So that tell's you that!It says I shall ARRIVE with amaro and vigor!Do you know what those word's mean?"

"Amaro mean's like a bitter taste,right?I think vigor mean's some type of force"answered Kagome paceing.

Sango nodded"Exactly!The only part of the puzzle we're missing is when he'll strike!Also!Who is he after!We don't know if he's after Kagome or I-

"It'd be Kagome!It say's neko!"growled Miroku unhumanly.

Kagome stopped in her track"W.what?Come on... Rin's neko too.So some other people.for instance Ihara"

"IHARA!"yelled Miroku, and Sango in shock.

Sango yelled"You met Ihara!?You should know there's something wrong then... _Inuyasha_!Did you tell Sesshomaru yet!?"

"I-

"Yo,Sesshomaru come here!I don't have time to see you wait to see something happen,Inuyasha.So then what!You can be killed?Or worse Kagome!"yelled Miroku angerly.

Sesshomaru walked into the room. Looking bored as ever.

Sesshomaru asked"What is it?"

"Ihara's in Tokyo.I need to call Kouga."grunted Sango using Kagome's cell, and called his cell.

Sesshomaru frowned"Ihara's back?After what he did, he's back!"

"What did he do?"asked Kagome confused.

Everyone was talking at the same time. Sango talking/argueing with Kouga. Inuyasha argued with Miroku. Sesshomaru was also argueing with Inuyasha about something that was obivously serious. This argueing made Kagome have painful memories about the day her parent's died.

Her pupil became a blood red. Her silver eye's stayed it's usual silver,but showed anger that scare all being's from earth.

Kagome yelled"STOP IT!WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!"

Everyone took a step from,Kagome. Inu Taisho,Rin, and Shiroi walked in. Wanting to know what all the rucus was.

"Look!I'm getting tired of all of you worrying about me!What did Ihara do!Answer me!If you hesitate!You'll regret it!"spat Kagome angerly.

Sesshomaru for one was the only one that didn't"Kagome... Ihara raped Kikyo!"

"What?"asked Kagome in full shock.

Inuyasha growled"Damn it,Sesshomaru!"

He stomped toward the door. Inuyasha's mind begged him to do what he was about to do.

"Where are you going,Inuyasha!"called Kagome with begging tear's. Her heart was shouting out what was about to happen.

Inuyasha stopped"I'm going to check on Kikyo.I'll be back later"

"Wha-

He slammed the door behind him. Tear's fell down her face. Kagome looked at everyone in shock then ran upstair's to her room,and slammed the door. She fell on her bed, and sobbed. Hour's then hour's passed.

Kagome had been fell asleep. Her window opened queitly. Naraku, and Bankotsu jumped into the room. Naraku walked toward Kagome. He took a red orb looking thing out his pocket then ate it.

A reddish mist came from his mouth. He turned Kagome on her back. Her eye's opened,and she was about to scream when Naraku captured her lip's. She tried to pull away but she began to taste something very bitter in her mouth. Kagome's felt her eye's getting heavy.

She finally passed out. He pulled away, and licked his lip's. Naraku smirked. Bankotsu pinned a note to the wall, and walked toward the window. The door swng open, and the light's came on.

Shiroi yelled"PUT KAGOME DOWN YOU BASTURD!MIROKU!INU TAISHO!RIN!SESSHOMARU!SOMEONE H-

"I guess you'll come as well!"smirked Bankotsu knocking Shiroi out with his fist to her head.

Shiroi passed out, and fell into his arm's. Bankotsu picked her up, and followed Naraku out the window soon as Sesshomaru ran in.

Sesshomaru's eye's went blood red"Shiroi!Kagome!"

He ran to the window,and they were gone. No trace of them being there. Sango ran in, and read the note.

"He got Shiroi too!Damn it!Father!"called Sesshomaru angerly.

Sango was already on the phone to call Inuyasha.

Inuyasha picked up"Hello"

"Naraku came here!He t.took Kagome, and Shiroi!"sobbed Sango.

Miroku ran in, and had read the note. Anger clouded his vision. Inuyasha was yelling on the phone in shock. Miroku grabbed it angerly.

Miroku spat"Since you rather protect Kikyo stay there you,basturd!I don't want you near my cousin again!Stay the hell away from her do you hear me!I'm sick of people braking her heart!I'll find her on my own!"

Inuyasha was shocked to silence. Next thing he heard was Sesshomaru, and Inu Taisho yelling in anger on a phone he guessed. the next thing was the dial tone. He fell back to the wall behind him. Kikyo smirked. Inuyasha saw this, and gasped.

"You were in on this!"spat Inuyasha.

Kikyo hissed"Ihara can be very persuive you know"

"H...he never raped you did he?"asked Inuyasha in pure horror.

Kikyo pulled on her shirt"thanks fof the fun.God's know... you're pathetic.Her heart will now be crushed.As I planned from day 1"

Kikyo closed the door in Inuyasha's face, smirking. He had betrayed Kagome,Shiroi,his father's trust,and all the people that cared. Even his half brother,Sesshomaru. What was he to do?

"I'm here to help,Inuyasha"came a slightly troubled voice.

Inuyasha turned aroudn to see Kouga. Fate may had a little back up for him,but he was all he had. Inuyasha nodded.

Inuyasha glared at the ground as Kouga sighed"You can stay a my place until we find your sister, and Kagome"

Inuyasha nodded,and followed behind Kouga.

_**Later Night:Midnight**_

Kagome woke to sobbing in on her chest. A wet feeling there as well. She looked down to see Shiroi crying her eye's out. Her clothing were torn. A huge headache hit Kagome. Had Shiroi woken before her. Why were her clothing torn. Kagome let a terrified gasp out.

"NO!Shiroi!Please tell me you we-

Shiroi sobbed hysterically"I'm so scared!I want my Daddy!"

"Who did it,Shiroi"hissed Kagome,her voice almost at a sob squeak.

Shiroi sobbed"Bankotsu.Naraku's helper.I

"Shhh... j..just go to sleep."whispered Kagome hugging her tightly.

This was it. It wasn't just her anymore. She was going to have revenge. Kagome noticed a butterfly pin in her hair, and took it out. The ending even sharper.

Kagome put it in her back pocket, and held her tear's in. For the treambling Shiroi's sake.

Everything was screwed now. Inuyasha didn't keep hs word, and that made him just like everyone else. Telling her lie's for her body. When Shiroi fell into a deep painful sleep she sobbed herself.

It was true, and she was not going to be told other wise again. There was no one, and this time... she meant it. Kagome closed her eye's then opened them. Her eye's full of hate. She held onto Shiroi as though she were her own sister.

She'd protect her... with her life...

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEAZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	13. Their Fortitude Part 1

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!

Front Page Chapter 13"Their Fortitude"

**Next Day**

No one had been able to sleep that day. Dawn was just peaking into the dark room. Sango's face was pale from her crying. Miroku still had frown on his face. Everything was going wrong at the moment.

"So what do we do?"asked Sesshomaru sick of the silence.

Inu Taisho looked down at his cell"Wait for Juron I guess"

"Uncle Juron's going to be angry at me when this wasn't even my fault!"spat Miroku angerly.

The back door closed"Yes but Kagome's protection WAS your responsibilty.Was it not?"

Miroku glared at the floor angerly. He couldn't even believe this was happening. Juron threw down his bag's obviously not pleased.

"Where do we go from here"asked Sango quietly.

Inu Taisho clenched hand into a fist"The police are searching everywhere.All we can do now is wait"

Sango hugged Miroku letting tear's fall. He hugged her back. Sesshomaru shook his head in complete shock. Rin was in the corner with her eye's closed.

"They won't be missing for much longer.Kagome's asleep.I'm trying to wake her"whispered Rin.

Miroku gasped"You can communicate with Kagome?!"

"Yeah,but I need to concentrate so be queit"sighed Rin.

She relaxed and concentrate on the blab in her vision. She saw a dark dungeon, and Kagome holding Shiroi. Her clothing torm. Rim had a tear escape her at the sight. She knew right away Shiroi was raped.

Juron sighed"That can't be good"

Rin whispered"Come on Kagome.Wake up."

_**Naraku's Hideout**_

Kagome began to open her eye's slowly. She heard Rin's voice. Kagome sat up fast. She looked around. Kagome felt like she was going crazy.

"_You're not going crazy.Just close your eye's will you"_

Kagome closed her eye's, and gasped. She saw everyone in the room except Inuyasha. She pushed the worried feeling away, and focused on Rin's worried voice.

"_Wh... what happened to Shiroi?"_

_"She was raped by Bankotsu while I was still unconiuess"_

_"Oh my god"_

_"I feel horrible"_

_"Where are you?"_

_"I don't know.I see only one window covered with wood.Wait I might be able to get out of here"_

_"No!Just try to find out where you are.No doubt Naraku has guard's around the place"_

Kagome stood up, and walked toward the window, and pushed up the dusty piece of wood. She saw a river, and an old shrine to the left of the cell. Naraku, and Kikyo were kissing outside the shrine. Kagome growled. Rin saw exactly what she was seeing. Rin opened her eye's.

Rin shouted"I know where they are!Their at the abandened shrine deep in the forest.We have to hurry.I think their going to be leaving soon"

"What about Shiroi?Why were you asking what happened to her?Why 'oh god?"asked Sango pulling away from Miroku.

Rin cringed"Naraku's all,Bankotsu... he... he...

"Oh god"sobbed out Sango in horror.

Inu Taisho stomped out the door"Put Rei on the phone now!"

He called soon as Rin didn't finish her sentence already knowing what had happened. Sesshomaru was frozen like ice. Rin walked over to him, and hugged him. He placed his hand on her back. There was only 1 thing he wanted to do, and that was kill Naraku, and his buddies.

_**Kouga's House**_

Inuyasha watched Kouga talk on the phone. Glaring at the floor. He felt useless. All emotion's took him off the topic. What happened to Kagome and Shiroi.

Kouga shot out of his seat.

"I know where they are know!"yelled Kouga hanging up.

Kouga pulled Inuyasha to his feet"We have to hurry.Your sister... is the only one that got hurt though"

"What hap-

"Bankotsu raped her."sighed out Kouga.

Inuyasha was in pure shock. Red clouded his eye's. Kouga shook Inuyasha a bit.

Kouga snarled"We don't have time for you to transform!If we don't hurry,Kagome will be next!Beside's... you're the one that promised to protect her.Look what happened"

"Don't go preaching to me,Kouga!"yelled Inuyasha angerly.

Kouga spat"She would've been better off with me!Someone that actually keep's their word!Just because Ihara was in town you decide you want to freak,Kikyo?What the hell,Inuyasha!?"

"I... I just... forget it"grunted Inuyasha feeling even badder.

Kouga shook his head"Let's go"

Inuyasha followed.

_**Naraku's Hideout**_

Shiroi stood behind Kagome as Naraku, and Bankotsu walked in. When Shiroi looked at Bankotsu he smirked. She fell tear's fall down her cheek.

"Let's go.Both of you"spat Naraku angry.

Kagome asked"What's your problem?"

"That basturd went to far this time.He mated Kikyo!"growled Naraku.

Kagome went pale"Wha... what?"

Bankotsu stomped toward her, and grabbed Kagome's arm. He smirked looking her over. This pissed Kagome off. She kicked him right between the leg's, and pushed himinto Naraku. Kagome picked up Shiroi, and ran out the room.

They had to be at the far end of the shrine. Kagome heard whispered voice's near by. She put Shiroi behind her. Two bodies came aroudn the corner. Kagome held her breath.

"If you smell their sent then where are they,Kouga?"came Inuysha voice.

Shiroi ran from behind the wall, and into Inuyasha's arm's. Kagome stepped from behind the wall. Inuyasha knelt down to Shiroi and hugged the treambling girl. His eye's were slightly red. This reminded Kagome of something.

She began to walk back down the hall.

Kouga grabbed her arm"Where are you going we need to get you out of here,Kagome"

"I'll be out soon.Just go."she hissed yanking her arm away.

Kagome ran down the hallway not looking back. She disappeared into the shadow's.

Inuyasha watched her back as she disappeared. There were footstep's behind them. There was a few gasp's.

Inu Taisho asked"Where'd Kagome go?!"

"She went back where Naraku and Bankotsu are"sighed Inuyasha standing.

Sesshomaru, Inu Taisho ran ahead. Inuyasha followed. Rin hugged Shiroi. She sobbed in her arm's. Sango watched Miroku follow Juron down the hall.

Miroku looked back"Stay with Rin,and Shiroi.Stay hidden."

"Okay"whispered Sango.

_**Kagome's POV**_

She pulled out the butterfly pin. It's sharp edge begging to poke something. She saw Naraku, and Bankotsu walking down the hall. Kagome looked around. She saw peroxide.

Kagome picked it up and poured the whole bottle on the needle. Until it turned a bit white. She walked up behind Naraku quietly. She rose the pin,but her hand was grabed by Naraku. He turned around fast.

He pushed her back into the wall. Kagome head budded Naraku, then pushed him back. Blood rolled down her face. Naraku as well. Naraku pulled out his gun, and Kagome tackled him soon as he shot.

Everyone showed u thinking Kagome had gotten shot. She kicked the gun out his hand. Bankotsu was about to grab Kagome when Sesshomaru punched him in the face. She reached for the pin but Naraku pushed her back.

Kagome spat"Damn it!"

"You won't beat me!"he spat slapping Kagome.

She fell back. Inuyasha tackled Naraku back onto the floor. They began fighting seriously. Kagome rubbed her cheek then got up when she saw Naraku grab the gun. Naraku aimed it at Inuyasha then shot.

Kagome stabbed Naraku in the heart soon as it hit Inuyasha. She pushed him back. The poison seeped into his blood. Naraku became numb. His eye's began to close.

She get's up, and run's over to Inuyasha. He was shot in the side. He held it in pain.

Kagome asked"Are you alright?You're losing a lot of blood,Inuyasha"

"Ka... Kagome... I... I'm sorry"he siad before he passed out.

Kagome yelled"INUYASHA!"

Siren's were heard from a distance. Everything was getting cold, and dark. Inuyasha gave in. There was nothing he could do other than feel useless and weak...

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	14. Their Fortitude Part 2

DarkShadow at Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!

Front Page Chapter 14"Their Fortitude"

_**Three Months Later**_

It was the beginning of October, and Inuyasha had still been in a coma. Naraku died of the poisoning. Inu Taisho had to get charge's off Kagome for killing him. If not she would've went to jail. Kagome sat on the edge of his bed asleep.

Her head rested on the edge of his bed. Her face was pale as snow. She had red bruie's on her arm as though fighting someone. Inuyasha stirred in his sleep. His eye's opened slowly.

The light was intense. He squinted. He felt a hand in his. He looked down to see Kagome. He looked at how tired she look.

"Kagome?"he said queitly.

Kagome stirred"5 more year's"

"What?"he said laughing queitly.

Kagome sat up,then rubbed her eyes she gasped"Inuyasha, you're awake!"

She hugged him. Inuyasha winced.

"Sorry."she said hugging him softly.

They pulled back,and he asked"What happened to your arm?"

"Long story"she smiled rubbing the back of her head.

Inuyasha asked"How long have I been out?"

"Three month's"she said as he looked horrified.

Inuyasha repeated"T.three months?I was only shot in the side"

"Yeah though that wasn't a regular bullet either.You had to be in a huge operation.A few day's ago.They tried to force me out of here.That's how I got these brusies"she said smiling.

Inuyasha whispered"You look really tired,Kagome.Have you been crying?"

"My uncle isn't talking to me.I moved out.Miroku's pissed at my uncle, and you still."explained Kagome sadly.

Inuyasha whispered"I'm sorry,Kagome."

"I'm over it.Though there's something that may split us apart"she saidletting go of his hand.

Inuyasha asked"What is it?"

"Kikyo's pregnant,Inuyasha"she said in a low sad voice.

Inuyasha gasped"What?"

Kagome's heart hurted so much it wanted to leave her at the moment.

"She said she was giving it to you becuase she didn't want to take care of a half demon.That's also how I got half of these brusies.Rin had to stop me because I was about to transform.I'm still angry about what she said but there's nothing I can do-

Inuyasha made Kagome look at him"I'm so sorry I hurt you,Kagome.There's nothing that can brake us up."

"But-

"No.Let me talk.We can take care of the pup together.I want you to become my mate,Kagome"he said leaning in.

Kagome felt tear roll down her cheek"Yes"

Inuyasha captured her lip's into a passionate kiss. The door opened,and Kagome pulled away, and looked the other wa. Miroku walked in. He was shocked at first but then glared.

"So he's awake you can go now,Kagome"he said distastefully.

Kagome stood up,and yelled"I told you already!I'm not leaving!"

"Don't start with me,Kagome!"he yelled back.

Inuyasha sighed"It's alright,Kagome"

"I don't want to-

"Just go,okay?"he said in a unresistable calm voice.

Kagome walked toward the door. She pushed past Miroku. He glared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed"I know you're angry at me-

"Angry?ANGRY!You don't know the half of it,Inuyasha!First you feel Kagome's head with all your bull crap.Oh I'll protect you,Kagome!Then what happens?Say it!?Wasn't she in danger?"shouted Miroku.

Inuyasha nodded"Yes"

"Next thing we know Kikyo's comig over and saying she's pregnant!How can you hear that Ihara was in town the go to mate her!That doesn't even make any sense!"yelled Miroku.

Inuyasha looked into his slightly red eye's"You don't know the whole story!'

"Story!I don't care about your story!I don't care if Kikyo subdued you!Cause I know that's what she did!You fell for it!Do you even love,Kagome!?"asked Miroku.

Inuyasha yelled"Of course I do!"

"Then why do you continue to brake her heart?"yelled Miroku.

Inuyasha yelled"I don't know!I'm not going to do it again!"

"I don't want to hear your crap!"yelled Miroku about to leave.

Inuyasha yelled"Wait!Miroku... please forgive me.I didn't mean to do what I did.Kagome told me Kikyo doesn't even want the pup.I want Kagome to be my mate,Miroku.You're my best friend... will you forever hate me?"

"If you brake her heart again.You better sleep with one eye open.Just because I'm approveing doesn't me I'm forgiveing you at the time"he said in a whisper walking out.

Inuyasha sighed"Miroku...

Sesshomaru, Inu Taisho, and the other's walked in. Except Kagome,Juron,Sango,and Miroku.

"Nice to see you awake"smiled Inu Taisho.

Seshomaru snorted, and Rin elbowed him.

Inuyasha sighed"I wish I was still in a coma"

"Why would you say that?"asked Inu Taisho.

Inuyasha shivered"I don't know maybebecause you're giving me that look"

"What look?"glared Inu Taisho.

Inuyasha jumped"Nothing,nevermind"

There was a loud bang outside the room. They heard Kagome,and Sango laughing. Shiroi opened the door. The laughing Kagome,and Sango fell into the room,and onto the floor. they were red as tomato's.

Miroku ran in, and closed the door fast he locked in. He red in embrassement.

"My gut hurts!I swear I'm going to die of laughter!"squeaked Sango.

Shiroi asked"What happened,Miroku"

"N..nothing.Why wou-

Kagome pointed at him"Lier!He followed one of the nurses into the back room.There was this ld lady.She's crazy.She started calling him a pervert,and hitting him with her purse.She threw everything in sight!It was so funny!"

"Miroku fell over all of the stuff,and fell on his face!"laughed Sango.

Everyone laughed. Even Sesshomaru. Miroku looked at Inuyasha and smirked. He forgave way to fast. Kagome smiled.

Thing's were going well. Except the fact Juron left pissed at his niece, and nephew. Everyoe was still laughing. Miroku crossed his arm's and glared at the floor. Sango kissed his cheek. He smiled feeling a bit less embrassed.

So... Inuyasha got out the hospital 3 day's later. Strong as he was before he got shot. It was a usual cool day. No one but Inuyasha,and Kagome were there. the night he had went home. Kagome,and Inuyasha mated.

They were in the room kissing. The kissing went a little to far that day. (Sorry I'm going threw this so fast)

_**A month Later;November**_

Kagome was full of fear as she looked up at Inuyasha"Inuyasha... I'm pregnant"

Inuyasha's face lit up like chritmas light's. He pulled her into a passionate kiss. She smiled and kissed him back.

_**THE END! SORRY I WENT THREW THE ENDING SO FAST BUT I HAVE AN FAMILY EMERCANCY RIGHT NOW SO... YEAH REVIEW BYE!!!!!!!!! THANKS FOR YOUR TIME! DON'T YOU DARE MENTION THAT THE ENDING SUCKED!!!!!!!! OR ELSE!!!!!!! BYE ALSO NO GRAMMER TIPS OR I 'WILL' GET PISSED TRUST ME I WILL! BYE FOR REAL NOW, BYE **_


End file.
